Frosty Tale Chapter one Beginning
by Adelia Snape
Summary: Miss Hala was to transferred from the world we all know of stories, She has a past with Rumpelstiltskin. And is keeper of the book of fairy tales But once the curse to lifted. She was also not placed in Storybook we all know and love. Hala doesn't remember the land or her true self just like the curse. But meets Emma and befriends her in New York when teens.


Rumpelstiltskin looked over noticing a young woman riding along in the forest. The horse got spooked by his presence and laughing. She fell off her horse landing on the dirt. Her face was hidden from Rumple. Hidden behind the hood that she wore. He got the horse to calm down before it stomped on her.. He went around the side to see her ankle was twisted. Rumple then noticed the face, He thought she was a beauty. Rumple had a rough past but he wanted to see her full face. She touched her ankle as she turned her body to examine it. Rumple just couldn't contain her pale snowy skin and her long silver curly locks bright blue silverish eyes.

He kneeled down to her, startling her. She looked up and was stunned she was in the presences of a monster. But she then suddenly smiled and her smile was so bright.

She spoke so suddenly but sweet, " Rumplestiltskin am I right?"

He stood up doing his normal creepy laugh and hand position. But before He was able to speak she spoke once again," The man with a plot for finding his son and not only that revenge upon the hooked man. "

His face was shocked and he spoke," Well of course Dearie, everyone knows that, but how would you know if that statement is true. ." He stumbled to get his balanced in place, as he slowly walked around her.

She smiled with a smirk. Well she then shook her hood down and he stopped in his tracks. Gazing at her golden sliver long locks and her pale beauty. She turned to him and spoke lightly.

"Well , Its in the factors I'm here with the book that started to hold the stories.I am well aware you have a princess named belle in your castle. The evil queen is snow white's new mother and the Princess Snow white Is about to give birth to a savior. That will save the curse you helped stood upon this land. " She said with a smile. She approach this is an odd manner.

Rumple and Her eyes have meet. Rumple bowed in her presences showing her the path to his castle. She took her horse and followed him. They both knew why she had come and it was to talk about the upcoming curse. Once they arrived the young princess appeared , well known as Belle. She welcomed Rumple home. Belles eyes met this women.

" Rumple , who may this woman be?" She asked with a simple curiosity.

"Please dear Belle , there is no need for curiosity. I go by Halmata." replied Halmata.

Well lets fast forward a little quickly. There was a town named storybrooke. Ruled by the Evil Queen also known as Regina. Rumple on the other hand was helping with this curse. He had a heart stuck between Halmata and Belle. But both women were missing. He would go by the name Mr. Gold. He would look on the outside of his local pawn shop. Suddenly He felt something. Not only that but two presences arriving into town. Rumple grab what he used as a cane and quickly took a step outside. He noticed a yellow bug driving by and he also noticed one of the passengers were none other than Halmata. He was in shock he quickly slid against the wall to the ground. His heart was racing. He suddenly remembered the night before the curse was activated.

Rumple had grew love for her , she was an apprentice of his. Since the day they met in the forest. But She had found Belle and him kissing. Rumple was puzzled. He tried to explain that night to her. But when he went to tell her. He found her laying out cold in her cell. She was pale and ice cold. He couldn't get a pulse and he panicked. He called for Belle helps but he remembered he outcast her. As he held onto her, she grew more and more begged for her to come back to him. Nobody knew what happened. But he noticed that there was a mark against her bare neck flesh. the mark of the evil queen. He saw it growing along her neck.

Rumple confronted the queen with rage. The Queen felt his sadness but she had no heart to care. She demanded the curse to brought to justice and begin. What choice did he have. Rumple was known for never going back on his deals. He watched the world called a fairytale disappear. and He also saw his beloved disappear as well. Rumple sat along the wall watching the car drive by as he sat on the floor.

In the car Halmata and the other women going by the name of Emma pulled up to a house. They also had a little boy in the back.

Emma spoke," So this is the town you mention, seems a little small wonder why its not on the map."

Halmata said in response," Kind of cute really some towns must not be populated enough to be on the map, That's odd that the townspeople seem to well know we are here, I just saw some man fall back there, who was that really?"

The little boy sighed and replied," That Mr. Gold, you tend to feel odd about him. He is also known as Rumplestiltskin." He showed the image of his book that he was carrying, the picture showed him meeting a hooded figure in the woods and all you could see is her smile and pale skin.

Emma replied," what have I gotten myself into." She got out of the car.

" Well I think you and this land have a connection." Halmata said as she opened the door for the little boy. " By the way you never told me about this boy of yours, what's your name kid?" continued Halamata.

"My names Henry, and you are?" asked Henry smiling at her as they walked up into the dinner named Grannies.

"Halamata, but you can call me Hala." She said walking with then.

They both sat inside a both inside and a woman came up in red and asked for their order. She then went to the kitchen and prepared the food. There was an old lady that came next. She set coffee down and poured. Looked at Henry then looked over the two ladies.

" Welcome to storybrooke. Henry who are these lovely ladies. You know your mother would like to find out where you have been." She said as she poured.

" This is my real mother Emma and her best friend Hala." said Henry as Ruby placed the food on the table.

Hala waved and Emma just nodded her head as Ruby smiled at bell to the cafe door opened and it was a women. She walked over to Henry and grabbed him in a hug. Hala and Emma both looked at her like she was strange. Henry was released. There was also a handsome man right near her, that had followed her in. He caught sight of Emma and Hala.

"Henry where have you been I have been looking around for you for ages?" The women asked. Henry just looked at her then back at the girls.

Henry then responded with a smile," To find my real mother."

The women stood up and looked over at Emma. Then the women spoke," Thank you so very much for bringing him back, I am sorry for all the trouble he has cause you both I am Regina, the mayor of this town, also Henry's mother."

" I think he was no trouble at all miss , Kids and their wild adventures. He's a pretty sweet kid you have their." said Hala as she grabbed the cup Ruby gave her of hot tea. She felt something was a bit off , like she was being watched so she looked towards the window.

There past the fence outside of grannies stood Mr. Gold looking in at her. Emma then looked at Hala to see what she was looking at. Regina looked over at Mr. Gold as well and explained," I'm sorry that Mr. Gold he works at the local pawn shop. I hope he isn't bothering you."

Hala snapped back into place and shook her head," Oh no miss He isn't bothering I am just curious to know if he is currently lost or something."

" He is a bite of an odd towns man in all honesty he does have a habit of wandering off and looking at new towns folk that come and go. Its something he does. " said Regina .

... TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
